It's Meant To Be
by TunaForDesert
Summary: "Kagami's with Kuroko inside the locker room. It looks like even Kagami…" Hyuuga trailed off. Aomine gritted his teeth. Frustrated, because why the fuck did this happen? "Then….what else?" "His memories…went way back to your second year together, at Teiko." A/N: This...definitely contains YAOI now! OTL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I vowed to myself that I would make a hurt/comfort AoKuro and here am I, feeling very accomplished (I should be studying. The mock test is tomorrow). It took me three days for this alone because I'm lazy. This would be no longer than possibly five chapters.

Start chapter.

* * *

"Mou Dai-chan! If you're not going to practice at all, then don't come!" Momoi pouted at her friend. The tanned teen grunted and went back to his nap. As Momoi tried to lecture him, the other club members only sighed amongst themselves. Imayoshi especially looked really tired at his teammate's behavior. He was still in his school uniform, above all that.

"That bastard….." Wakamatsu growled dangerously.

Their activities were stopped momentarily when a sound came from Aomine, specifically his cell phone. The teen lazily brought out the device from his pocket and drawled out a lazy, "Ah?"

"_Aomine, come to Seirin, now!"_

Aomine raised an eyebrow at the voice. Kagami Taiga?

"How did you get my number?" Kagami growled from the other line.

"_That's not important now! Hurry up and get your ass here!"_

Aomine clicked his tongue, "What the hell? You're not even going to tell me first? I have no-"

"_It's Kuroko you bastard! You better come here now before I haul you from there!"_

The spitfire teen hang up, leaving Aomine stupidly stared at his phone. Then it clicked to him. Kuroko Tetsuya. He immediately grabbed his bag and headed for exit of the gym.

"Oi Aomine, where are you going?" Imayoshi asked.

"Seirin!" Aomine managed to answer before he was out of the gym. He brought out his phone as he ran and search for the latest received call. He dialed the first name registered and did not have to wait long before Kagami picked up.

"What's wrong with Tetsu?" he wheezed out. He was getting nearer with the train station.

"It was an accident. Nothing life-threatening but…."

XXX

Aomine stared at his phone. The last sentence from Kagami echoed inside his head repeatedly, as if mocking him. The rain started pouring down from the cloud. But Aomine did not take notice of that and his clutch on the phone was getting looser. He finally brought down his hand. His mouth agape as if trying to say something, but nothing came out. His head casted down covering his eyes but none of the passerby took notice of the teen as they ran back and forth looking for shelter.

_The fuck was that?_

_You expect me to believe that?_

_Fuck…_

Before he knew it, he was running full speed towards the train station. He managed to get a last ticket and get on the train, not minding his wet state. When his destination was announced and the door was slid open, he bolted out with all his might towards the high school. It was quite a hassle searching for the gym, but he managed to find it. He entered the gym drenched by the rain. The Seirin team were expecting him by the way the immediately ran to him.

"Aomine-kun, thank God you're here," the female coach of Seirin team said with relief in her voice. The others also looked relieved, but the worried frown did not leave their faces.

"Is it….is it true?" Aomine choked out. His heart was thumping loudly. Hyuuga, their clutch shooter and captain, stepped forward. The crease on his forehead showed his inner turmoil. He threw a towel to the soaking wet teen (which Aomine really appreciated, he needed something to hide his face. It would be clear to anyone about what he was feeling at the moment).

"Kagami's with Kuroko inside the locker room. It looks like even Kagami…" Hyuuga trailed.

Aomine gritted his teeth. Frustrated, because _why the fuck did this happen_?

"Then….what else?"

"His memories…went way back to your second year together, at Teiko."

It him harder than a boulder would, but that was metaphorically speaking because he'd never been hit by a boulder. Either way he was sure the impact would be no less because he felt suffocated, and hurt, _hurt_ his head like a thousand of thin needles, prickling his head and _it fucking hurt like bitch_. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. Calm enough to face what was to coming next.

Aida showed the direction to the locker room. He robotically walked to the direction and stopped in front of the door. He faintly heard voices, and he was sure it was Kagami because Tetsu's awkward with strangers. He opened the door and was greeted by Kagami's face first thing. The redhead looked like the world had ended for him (Daiki did not know whether he wanted to laugh so hard or cried like a pathetic moron because he was sure that was what his face looked like during their first match when Kagami caught one of Tetsu's amazing passes.)

He instinctively grabbed the redhead's shirt by his collar, "What the fuck are you doing letting this happen to him?"

Kagami looked embarrassed –and fucking hurt- as he casted his head downward –like a fucking loser- and said in a quiet voice, "I can't say it wasn't entirely my fault. I was too careless."

Aomine released the redhead and forced his way in to the room by colliding their body in the process, leaving Kagami almost stumbling backward. The Touo's ace closed the door with more force than necessary and an ugly satisfaction rose up inside his chest when he saw Kagami's fists clenched and teeth gritted together.

He search for the sole reason –person- he came to the school in the first place. The pale teen was sitting on one of the closest benches, looking so innocent and confused and it just made Aomine uncomfortable with the way those blue eyes shone.

It was Tetsu from two years ago.

It was Tetsu who would smile after matches.

It was Tetsu who loved the popsicles they always bought after practices.

It was Tetsu who could endure being Kise's personal instructor.

It was Tetsu who just fucking loved basketball more than anyone in Teiko and possibly the whole Japan.

It was Tetsu who never knew the feeling of hating basketball.

It was Tetsu, _his_ shadow.

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N**: Fudge, that last sentence was the killer amongst all! Don't worry. I haven't forgotten to update His. I want to wait for the Teiko arc to finish before I could update Shadow Queen too. The next chapter for this would be in this week. The test's going to take three days so I'll see if I can update the weekend.

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.

Now that you've read,  
How about a review?

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So….someone asked if there would be any romantic feelings towards Tetsu from Aomine and Taiga. The answer is yes. I did mention shounen-ai, didn't I? But I wouldn't focus on romance but instead try to elaborate about their shattered relationship and how to mend it (and also Aomine's feelings, what he should do and his dilemma). Of course…hints are everywhere~

**Extra**: I forgot about this. Yes, this idea was from a doujin. I've read it so many fucking times I could actually recite almost every line. It's just so sweet and heartbreaking and ASDFGHJKL MY AOKURO FEEL Q.Q

Start chapter.

* * *

Tetsu just sat there, looking so innocent and clueless. But Aomine's heart _ached_ like never before. What was it? Longing? Hurting? Missing? The taller teen stepped closer, and with each step, his breath got more and more erratic. His heart ached so much he could jump off a cliff to erase it. It was just too fucking much. How long had it been since Tetsu ever looked like that? He couldn't remember, but perhaps during their second year.

_That's right, your last year together were so painful it's not even funny._

Aomine wanted to shut up the treacherous voice inside his head but he knew, in spite of acting oblivious –to Tetsu's feelings- that his consciousness was more truthful than himself. Tetsu turned to look at him with his blue, _blue_ eyes and Aomine just stopped in his track, not knowing what to do because it was _Tetsu_. Tetsu from _two years ago_ that was his _best friend_.

_Now that we think about it, why had we stopped looking into those pools of blue? Was it cowardice? Ignorance?_

Looking at Tetsu now reminded Aomine –no, it just resurfaced after being suppressed because of stupid denial that Daiki delusion himself with- how much time had passed since the last time they laughed together. It all came back with full force. Aomine did not know what to do when memories of the past started flashing in front of his fucking eyes.

_Remember? He was your partner. He was the only one who knew the real you. Satsuki and Akashi never came close to that. He was your precious-_

"Aomine-kun? Is that you?" Tetsu looked happy. Actually happy to see him that for a moment Aomine forgot that this Tetsu was not the present Tetsu. He was Tetsu of the _past _(that word had never hurt so much until now).

Aomine swallowed the bile rising in his throat and forced a smile, Tetsu deserved better, "Hey, you okay there?" he took the space beside the pale teen. Tetsu looked content immediately when he confirmed that it was _Aomine-kun_. Aomine felt more bile rising –he was so fucking disgusted with himself now, acting like the past two years had never happened and actually taking advantage of the situation- and the room suddenly felt too small.

Tetsu smiled softly, and Aomine just didn't know what to do because it was _his_ Tetsu, even though he was of the past, "I'm fine. Just…you know, Kagami-san said that I injured my head and some of my memories are…temporarily gone."

_What was that? Hesitation? Are you feeling content to not be able to remember the past that had hurt so fucking much you two could've quit basketball?_

Aomine took in a trembling breathe. What was he supposed to do now? What _can_ he do?

"Listen, Tetsu," Aomine began as Tetsu turned his attention to the tanned teen, "we're now in high school, first year. All of us went to separate school and now we're competing against each other in Winter Cup. You understand?"

Tetsu nodded hesitantly, probably already knowing the information. But Aomine continued, "Akashi ordered Murasakibara, Midorima and I to not participate in Inter High. You and Kise did not make it. And Kagami…is your new light." Aomine finished, and turned to Tetsu for any reaction. But he was not prepared to see the thunderstorm in Tetsu's eyes. The blue orbs widened, in disbelief, confusion. Tetsu opened his mouth to say something. But then he closed his mouth and bit his lower lip. His form trembled slightly and Aomine just had to close his eyes. Tetsu did not deserve this.

"T…that's not true. I can't have a new light. Aomine-kun is the only one and true light for me. I...I can't," Aomine watched silently as tears strolled down the teen's pale cheeks. He felt an urge to took the weeping teen into his arms and told him that he was his only shadow too. But he just sat there, because that was the reality. They were no longer partner.

"Tetsu…."

"We were just talking about our latest match yesterday. Kise-kun was being stupid like usual. I got a new grape flavored candy from Murasakibara-kun during lunch. Akashi-kun praised me for doing a good job keeping Kise-kun in line. Midorima-kun's lucky item was a mystery novel that he lent me to by the end of the day. And….and Aomine-kun and I were….." Tetsu buried his face into his knees which he had brought up. His sobs could break even the toughest man alive.

Aomine closed his eyes and leaned on the locker behind them. He opened his eyes and the pain reflected on them was visible to anyone. He now knew what day Tetsu remembered last.

_Ah….that's right. That was the day you two crossed the line between just best friends, correct? Do you remember how soft he was against you? Are you going to tell him that Kagami is probably the one he's doing those things with?_

"Tetsu…" the pale teen looked up with tears stricken face, "it was my birthday, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes…"

Aomine swallowed his saliva. There was a prickling pain at the back of his throat. His eyes stung and suddenly felt moist. He looked downward and _fuckfuckfuckfuck_ fate for playing with him. What the fuck was this? Was this karma? Is there someone up there laughing at his agony?

"Aomine-kun, I don't care. I want to be with Aomine-kun. Please."

What?

Aomine whipped his head towards the pale teen. Tetsu had wiped the tears but his face was still as solemn as ever. If anything, he looked like he was trying to block anyone from seeing the emotions in his blue eyes (he always do that, the present Tetsu). Tetsu's words finally registered to his mind and it only took a heartbeat before Aomine answered automatically, "No."

The tanned teen ignored the dejected look on the other's face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN '_NO'_?!" Tetsu suddenly sprung up from his seat. Aomine looked up and saw the teen's face. Tetsu was mad, for the first time. Aomine was stunned for a second before he stood up as well and bellowed.

"NO MEANS NO, YOU MORON! WE CAN'T GO BACK TOGETHER! THERE ARE THINGS THAT JUST NOT MEANT TO BE!"

Tetsu were stunned, and a flash of emotion appeared on his face and it just clenched Aomine's heart it _fucking hurt like bitch_. The tears were back –_don't you just love seeing him crying like this? Over and over_- and it took everything Aomine had to hold back his own tears. Because fuck, how could he tell Tetsu that things that happened during their third year could not be mended in a heartbeat? How could he shatter Tetsu like this when it was never his fault?

_He doesn't deserve this, does he? Why don't you just-_

'_Shut the fuck up! I am not that low to resort to such disgusting method!'_

_And yet you can't deny how nice it would be._

Aomine took in a trembling breathe, cursing under his breath over and over. He needed to be calm. Tetsu doesn't need him like this. He glanced at the other teen and said, "You're going home. You're in no state of practicing now."

Tetsu just nodded silently. Aomine doesn't need to look to know the teen was struggling to hold back the tears. Guilt, _guilt_ was tearing him apart from the inside. Aomine didn't know what to do now. He was at lost.

"Tetsu, please don't look like that," he pleaded painfully before he exited the locker room. He closed the door behind him and he felt tired all of a sudden that he had to support himself on the wall. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw the Seirin team approaching him.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" he muttered.

Tetsu's team looked guilty –why shouldn't they- and stared at each other before the female coach took it upon herself to speak for her team, "We… didn't know it'd be that personal. Kuroko-kun is just…so different," she doesn't mention the fact that so was Aomine.

Aomine sighed. He was tired, tired of everything, "I'll take him home. He's in no state of practicing now. Where's Kagami?" he'd just noticed the redhead was nowhere near the vicinity.

"He's at the fountain. I'm worried about him," someone –probably a first year- said as he glanced at the door.

_Good, we don't need that pest to interfere. Probably knew by now Tetsu's belong to us, always, forever._

"Tsk, that idiot. It's his fault Tetsu's like this now."

"What I did was nothing compared to what you and the Generation of Miracles did to him, Aomine," the team jumped at the sound of Kagami's gruff voice. They turned to the tall teen and saw his red, _red_ eyes _blazed with a barely unconcealed fury_.

Aomine sneered and barked back, "I don't know what the fuck are you saying but what kind of light are you injuring him?"

Kagami's growl resembled an agitated tiger, "The kind that won't leave him no matter what."

It hit right where it hurts. Aomine felt that familiar prickling pain at the back of his head again. It was splitting his head apart and _fuck_, _it hurt like never before_.

Aomine saw the Seirin-tachi grew wide eyes at the implication. He didn't know what face he was making but the horror on their captain's face –he was the only one looking at Aomine- showed that the stupid feelings must've noticeable.

"Please don't talk to Aomine-kun like that, Kagami-san. You don't know Aomine-kun at all, it seems," everyone turned to look at the door behind Aomine, where Tetsu was standing there with a glare fixated on Kagami.

The redhead's glare softened at the sight of the pale teen, but it came back at full force a heartbeat later, "I don't know him? Of course I don't, but I know exactly what he and your other former teammates had done during your third year."

Tetsu's eyes widened and Aomine felt panic rising up for a moment.

_Why? Are you that afraid? Of course. After all, he doesn't deserve this, __**right**__?_

Aomine didn't know what hit him. The next thing he knew he was running with Tetsu's hand in his. It scared him a little how fit their hands together and he just want to shut up the rest of the world so he can be alone with Tetsu.

_A coward, always have been, aren't we? Running away had always been our easiest option._

* * *

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sooo…..someone reviewed that my writing sucks, and also it makes it look like I'm not a native English speaker. Well, news flash, I'm not. I've just turned **fifteen** a few months ago. And our place is not actually a place where most people could speak English. All that I know about English are self-taught. Also, I don't normally go through everything after I finished a chapter. Yes, I spotted the mistakes but I'm too lazy to edit it. I've tried getting beta-reader for times and nobody volunteered.

**Extra**: Now that's done, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT~! Your lovely reviews are always appreciated. Also, can anyone tell if there's actually a second part for the doujin?

Start chapter.

* * *

Tetsuya didn't know where they were heading to. He was stunned as he stared at Aomine's broad back. The teen was slightly different from the Aomine-kun that he knew but he was, without any doubt, the ace of their team, or used to be team. Aomine's hand was still as calloused as ever, he mused as he tightened his grip in Aomine's hold. He felt reassured and safe. It was all that matter at the moment. Suddenly, without any warning, Aomine stopped. Tetsuya also stopped and he looked around. He remembered it as the area where Aomine lived.

"Aomine-kun?" he called out silently. Aomine sighed and threw his phone to the smaller teen. Tetsuya caught it then looked up, silently inquiring what Aomine wanted him to do.

"Call your mom. You're staying with me tonight. We don't want her to worry. Nobody's home so it's okay," Aomine said as nonchalant as he could. Tetsuya looked a bit fascinated by the slightest blush on Aomine''s tanned cheeks. The blue haired teen could feel his own cheeks heating up at the thought of the two of them, alone, in a house.

'_But…it's not like…things are still the same, like he said,'_ Tetsuya's stomach dropped at the thought. He was still confused by everything. He didn't know why Aomine and he separated. Or why Aomine didn't want to be back together with him. Or why, in general, everyone went on their own ways. Also…..

'_I have a new light. What in the world was my present-self thinking? It's no different from betraying our partnership for the past…three years now, I guess. How could I do that?'_

"Tetsu, you're calling or what?" Aomine's annoyed voice disrupted his thought. He uttered a small apology before dialing the number he memorized by heart.

"_Moshi moshi?"_ his mother's voice was heard from the other line.

"Kaa-san?" he said attentively.

"_Ah, Tetsuya, how rare of you to call. What's wrong, honey?"_

Tetsuya hesitated for a bit, "I'm…sleeping over at a friend's house tonight, if that's alright with you?"

"Oh?" the woman sounded excited and off at the same time, _"Is it that nice Kagami boy you talked about? My, you two sure are fast. Well then, make sure to wear protector, dear."_

Tetsuya stood there, stupefied. _What_?

"K-kaa-san, _what_ are you talking about?"

There was a lengthy silence before the woman replied, _"Please Tetsuya, are you sure about this? Are you sure about Kagami-kun? I…we don't want you to end up like the last time. Please, honey, think about it carefully,"_ she hung up before Tetsuya could reply.

"You're done? Let's go," Aomine said as he started walking away. Tetsuya numbly followed behind him. His world was spinning around and he was confused, _confused_, _confused as hell._

What was his mother talking about?

XXX

Pale hand put the wired device back on its place. Mrs. Kuroko connected her hands together like a prayer as a worried sigh escaped her lips.

"Was that Tetsuya?"

She looked at the doorway of the living room, where her husband was standing. She nodded quietly as a frown appeared on her husband's face.

"Kagami?" he asked again. She nodded mutely. Mr. Kuroko joined her at the couch before his hand taking hers as an act of consoling.

"He's a big boy now. He knows what he's doing," he said quietly. She did not respond to that immediately.

"I know but…he's our child, dear. I don't want him getting hurt, ever again. He went through so much last year," tears started pooling around her eyes as she leaned onto her husband to search for comfort. Mr. Kuroko shushed her quietly. But he could feel his own chest tightening at the memories of last year.

"He's strong. He will get up no matter what. We just had to be with him, always."

XXX

"We're here," Aomine announced. Tetsuya stood in front of the gate, a bit unsure because the house looked different. But he, despite that, almost reluctantly followed the taller teen to the front door and muttered a small greeting as they entered.

"Geez, you don't have to be so polite. Besides, nobody's here except us," Aomine admonished a bit amusedly. Tetsuya kept silent as they put their shoes away and walked through the hallway before reaching the living room. The pale teen put his school bag on the couch as Aomine did the same.

"So….which goes first, dinner, shower or talk?" Aomine began almost awkwardly. Tetsuya kept his gaze downward, before replying quietly.

"Shower, please."

"Uh…." The taller teen rubbed the back of his head, "I guess that's alright too. I'll prepare dinner in the meantime. You know where my room-"

"Are my change of clothes still here?" Tetsuya interrupted rudely. Aomine shifted uncomfortably at the question before replying hesitantly, "Yes, the last drawer."

The pale teen lifelessly walked passed his ex-partner. He reached the stairs and went straight to Aomine's room. He opened the door slowly. He peered inside, and what he saw, baffled him. There was nothing in the room, except for the bed, closet, a study table and other things. What he meant by _nothing_ was there was none basketball related item inside the bedroom, except an innocent looking ball under Aomine's study table.

"Is this what he meant by things are not the same anymore?" he whispered sadly. He closed the door behind him and went to Aomine's closet. He opened the last drawer, and his gaze softened at the sight. It was their shirts, the shirts that they had worn that night. It lay there side by side, as if they were not meant to be separated. Tetsuya took his own shirt and saw a short pant, which looked suspiciously like Aomine's underwear. His cheeks heated up when he recognized it.

'_He kept it there too?'_

He was bewildered, of course, but he couldn't stop the warm feelings inside his chest at the thought of how much Aomine seemed to treasure their relationship. He grabbed the underwear, since it looked passable as his short pant that reached his knee, and went inside the shower room.

A few minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, freshly cleaned and smelled like Aomine's shower gel. He was getting ready to exit the room, when something caught his eyes. He looked under Aomine's bed, and saw a small black box. The teen grabbed the box and sat on the floor. Aomine did not strike him as the type of person that would keep this type of thing. He inspected the innocent box, before making the decision of opening it.

It was a photo.

A photo of the two of them together in their Teiko uniforms.

Aomine was holding Tetsuya's waist intimately as he kissed his forehead.

Tetsuya was smiling warmly with his eyes closed contently.

It was their first photo together after that night.

And it was torn to two pieces, separating what could have been a very beautiful picture.

Tetsuya gasped inaudibly as his hand shot up to cover his mouth. His eyes widened in silent terror. He heard the sound of the door being opened, but he did not look at the door.

"So you found it," Aomine's sorrowful voice distracted him as he finally looked up at the tanned teen. Aomine's gaze held a thousand and one emotions. Tetsuya tremblingly put the box away before he leaned on the bedside.

"I know I shouldn't doubt you," the pale teen began, his bangs covering his eyes, "but please, _please_, tell me what happened. Tell me why Kagami-san said what he said. Tell me why we separated. Tell me why mom seemed very joyful and yet sad when she talked about Kagami-san. Tell me why she asked me to think carefully before having sex with Kagami-san. Tell me why she fell into that predicament. Tell me why she didn't want me to end like last year, which I have no idea whatsoever. Tell me….please, tell me…." He did not cry this time, and he was glad.

Aomine entered the room and sat beside him, "I'm not sure if this is the right decision….but you don't deserve to suffer like this. Although I'm sure the outcome would be more unpleasant. You sure you want to know?"

Tetsuya nodded weakly and Aomine sighed in resignation.

"Everything started changing after our second championship."

* * *

End chapter.

I wrote this while taking care of our shop so there would be some mistakes.

Now I'm not sure if this will end in five chapters. This morning before typing it plot bunnies kept popping out and I just…OTL.


End file.
